-Under the Sea-
by Anny Akari
Summary: ¿Qué podía ser tan preciado para Haruka cómo para hacerle renunciar al océano? [MakotoxMermaid!Haru]
1. -Green-

**N.A: **_Después de mucho vuelvo a la carga con un intento de fic MakoHaru AU. ~ Basado en la historia La Sirenita y la canción The Little Mermaid de Megurine Luka. ~ Continuaré mis antiguos fics, lo prometo. òwo_

**Pairing:** _MakoHaru [Makoto x Haruka]_

**Advertencias:** _Sí no te gusta el yaoi... Mejor no venir. Futuro drama dramoso. AU. _

**Disclaimer:** _Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

No había nada más hermoso en el mundo que el mar, aquello era una verdad inamovible para Haruka. Él había tenido la suerte de haber nacido como tritón, aquello le permitía pasar su vida en aquello que el tanto amaba, el océano, ese extenso prado azul que parecía no tener final y que cada día le volvía a enamorar. Así era, Haruka Nanase era perfectamente feliz pasando su vida entre peces, nadando sin rumbo, no necesitaba nada más. _O eso creía._ Porque nada en el mundo es infinito, y esa regla también se aplicaba a aquellos que vivían en las profundidades del océano, la indiferencia que Haruka Nanase había expresado hacía aquellos que habitaban la superficie se acabó el día en el que cumplió los 16 años.

Aquel 30 de Junio el moreno no había cambiado su rutina a pesar de ser un día tan especial, no solo se celebraba su cumpleaños, además, al llegar al decimosexto año de su vida se le permitiría subir a la superficie por primera vez, por lo general, cualquier habitante de las profundidades marinas deseaba con fervor cumplir los 16 años para poder investigar que pasaba más allá del océano, descubrir que eran esas enormes cosas que de vez en cuando pasaban por encima de ellos tapando la luz solar, tocar lo que los veteranos llamaban "algas de superficie"… Oh, había tanto por hacer ahí arriba, y, en cambio, el chico que al que ese día le permitirían ver el mar desde arriba mostraba la misma indiferencia que había mostrado todo su vida hacía los humanos, ¿qué había de bueno en subir allí cuando podía quedarse nadando abajo? Nada de allí podía ser mejor que el océano, eso estaba claro, ¿entonces porque perder un día de nado subiendo? No tenía lógica, era estúpido…

-¡Haru-chan! –El saludo inesperado por parte de un chico rubio sorprendió al de ojos zafiro, que se giró a sabiendas de lo que vendría ahora – ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Por fin podrás subir a la superficie! Me das un poco de envidia, la verdad…

El moreno cerró los ojos resoplando ante el escándalo que estaba montando el menor, Nagisa también parecía de esos que se morían por ir a la superficie, esperaba que en el tiempo que quedaba hasta que el rubio cumpliera los 16 este se calmara, porque, realmente, creía que, con tanta energía, Nagisa explotaría el océano entero el día que pudiese ir arriba.

-No estoy emocionado. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿Qué tiene de bueno ir arriba? No puede haber algo mejor que este océano. –Aclaró el moreno, sabiendo que aquella aclaración solo le daría más razones a Nagisa para seguir ahí.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno? Moh, Haru-chan, ¡todo es bueno! ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad? La vida allí arriba es muy diferente a la nuestra, ¡todo un misterio por resolver! Además… –Poco sabía el rubio de que el moreno ya no le escuchaba, cansado de las múltiples razones que los demás insistían en defender sobre lo maravilloso de subir a la superficie – ¿Entiendes, Haru-chan?

Pero la respuesta del moreno nunca llegó, ¿la razón? El de ojos zafiro fue arrastrado por algo que venía a toda velocidad con un objetivo fijo, el sujeto que lo transportaba como si se tratase de una pequeña alga sin peso frenó unos metros más lejos de donde Nagisa y él habían estado hablando antes y lo soltó sin ningún tipo de cuidado, lo que no contribuyó a aliviar el mareo que Haruka había adquirido por el brusco viaje.

-No deberías estar despistado, podrían atacarte. –Dijo el _amable chófer_ con sorna, mostrando sus afilados dientes– Y no quieres ser secuestrado, ¿verdad, Haru? Y menos el día de hoy.

Haru levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos rojos de Rin, el chico le miraba divertido y él no pudo evitar suspirar cansado.

-No puedes hablar con la gente de forma normal, ¿no? Tienes que atropellarlos primero. –Dijo el de ojos zafiro, mientras el otro reía mientras levantaba los brazos medio-disculpándose por su brusquedad– De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? Se armará un revuelo si algún loco seguidor del rey te ve por aquí.

-La ocasión merecía el riesgo. –Aclaró el pelirrojo, era bien sabido que el clan del tiburón no tenía buenas relaciones con el clan del delfín desde hace años, pero eso no había supuesto un impedimento para que la amistad entre Rin y Haru naciese, aunque habían tenido que ser realmente cuidadosos cuando querían echar carreras o simplemente hablar, si alguien viese a ambos herederos juntos se armaría un revuelo que afectaría a ambos de manera muy negativa– No iba a dejar que viejas disputas sin sentido me alejaran de este gran evento, no todos los días se cumpl-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por los gritos de un rubio que se acercaba a la mayor velocidad que su cola le permitía, fingiendo molestia por el _secuestro-express_ que Rin había hecho a Haru y que había impedido que la conversación de este con el rubio concluyese.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Estaba hablando con Haru-chan… –El rubio fingió sentirse ofendido, cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo y su rostro tomó una seriedad poco habitual– ¿No habrás venido a una carrera con Haru, cierto? Hoy no tiene tiempo para eso y no pienso dejar que os pongáis a nadar como locos para que él se pierda su gran día.

-Tranquilo, no he venido para eso. ¡Todo lo contrario! Quería acompañar a Haru hoy, además yo ya sé lo que hay por allí y podría darle algún consejo. –El pelirrojo rió ante la idea de hacer de guía turístico para el moreno en un viaje a la superficie.

Aquella aclaración fue suficiente para que el rubio sonriera aliviado y comenzará a ametrallar a Rin con preguntas sobre lo que había visto allí para que Haru escuchara las maravillas de la superficie y decidiese que no estaba tan mal, pero poco efecto tenían las aventuras que el de ojos rojos contaba sobre el moreno, que apenas conseguía prestarles atención sin morirse del aburrimiento.

-Además… – Continuaba el pelirrojo– No solo hay paisaje, los humanos también son muy interesantes. –En ese momento el pelirrojo aprovechó y agarró a Haru del hombro, mostrándole una sonrisa afilada– Quizás encuentres a alguien de tu gusto ahí arriba, ¿sabes?

-Qué tontería. –Atajó rápidamente el moreno, desprendiéndose de la mano que le sujetaba el hombro– El contacto con los humanos está estrictamente prohibido. No voy a arriesgarme a ser castigado encerrado sin poder nadar libremente por una tontería como esa.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo suspiraron, sintiéndose ligeramente frustrados, pero sabían como era el carácter del moreno y que daba igual que arriba todo fuera maravilloso, para él no había nada más perfecto que el océano. Y ni hablar de los humanos, estaban casi seguros que esos eran los que menos atención de Haruka recibían, parecía que el de ojos zafiro apenas conocía su existencia, sin prestarles atención, para él eran una raza inferior incapaz de mantenerse sumergidos por siquiera 1 hora. ¿De qué manera unos seres tan patéticos podrían merecer atención o crear curiosidad? Así pensaba Haruka, y nadie le cambiaría la mentalidad de un día para otro.

-Bueno, veo que no voy a ser capaz de cambiar tu opinión… –Dijo Rin, quien sabía que cambiar a Haruka era imposible pero al menos se veía en la necesidad de intentarlo– Estoy segura que ya deberías ir al coliseo, de seguro te están esperando… Buena suerte, Haru. Ya me contarás.

Esa fueron las últimas palabras del de ojos rubí, ya que inmediatamente después salió nadando a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista de los que aún quedaban allí en unos segundos, Haruka miró las burbujas que aún quedaban por donde el pelirrojo se había ido, entendía el riesgo que Rin había asumido al venir a su territorio en un día de tal importancia y se lo agradecía realmente, aunque no lo expresara, sabía que el heredero del clan de los tiburones lo entendía sin palabras.

-Eh, Haru-chan… –Las palabras del rubio lo sacaron de su trance, el más pequeño parecía estar tirando de su brazo– ¿Nos vamos? No quiero que llegues tarde.

El moreno asintió y ambos salieron de allí nadando, llegando al coliseo en pocos minutos, como el rubio suponía, habían llegado ligeramente tarde y ya estaban todos reunidos, dio un largo suspiro y le indicó a Haru que a partir de ahí tendría que seguir solo, pues solo aquel que cumplía los 16 podía subir al coliseo, sus acompañantes debían quedarse fuera, el moreno entendió a la primera lo que quería decirle y se fue, dejando atrás un rubio que se sentía ligeramente culpable por no poder acompañarle, su padre no iba a estar con él en un momento tan crucial y no podía parar de pensar en lo horrible que era eso, todos decían que Haruka era la viva imagen de su padre, con el cabello largo, recogido en una trenza, que simbolizaba la fuerza del heredero, como en su día lo había hecho el cabello de su padre, o sus ojos, tan profundos que podían parecer un reflejo del océano… Pero Nagisa no podía decir eso, nunca, en su vida, había visto a padre e hijo juntos como para saber si eran tan iguales… No entendía como Haru podía mantenerse indiferente a eso, a ese comportamiento de su padre, que ni se dignaba a aparecer el día en el que por fin subiría a la superficie. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Sí Haru no se sentía frustrado por eso, ya se sentía Nagisa lo suficiente por los dos.

Para Haru era muy diferente, había entendido desde pequeño que él debía ser independiente, entendía que sin su madre, que había muerto al poco de nacer él, no había manera de que su padre mantuviese el territorio en orden y estuviese con él al mismo tiempo, debía de hacer una cosa u otra y hace tiempo que se había decido cual era más importante. No culpaba a su padre por su decisión, ni culpaba al pueblo por decir que su carencia de sentimientos estaba provocada por la falta de cariño de su niñez, quizás tenían razón, él no podía asegurar que estuviesen en lo cierto o no.

Pero eso había dejado de preocuparle años atrás, ahora se centraba en lo que se le venía encima, una molesta ceremonia que lo llenaba de aburrimiento. Las palabras del hombre en el que más confiaba su padre le llegaban distorsionadas, su significado no le alcanzaba y le daba exactamente igual, él solo mantenía la mirada alzada hacía la superficie, preguntándose cuando tardaría en llegar hasta allí teniendo en cuenta que estaban en las profundidades del océano y que el coliseo era seguramente el lugar más alejado de la superficie en todo el extenso prado azul. De repente, una mano se posó sobre su hombre y le hizo girarse, Sasabe, el hombre que había estado cuidándole durante sus primeros años de vida, y que le había enseñado lo básico para nadar correctamente, le sonreía indicándole que ya era hora de que emprendiera su viaje, el moreno asintió casi imperceptiblemente y salió disparado hacia arriba, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacía donde los acompañantes se situaban, pudiendo sentir la mirada de Nagisa sobre él, junto a una sonrisa por parte del rubio que le animaba a subir.

El viaje fue tranquilo y rápido, al menos así lo era para el más rápido tritón del clan de los delfines, que alcanzó la superficie pasados unos diez minutos, aunque había oído que normalmente se tardaba algo más, una vez que estaba cerca de la superficie, se relajó un rato, observando desde arriba lo que era su hogar, las grandes construcciones estaban a demasiada profundidad como para ser vistas de allí, pero podía ver el resto de cosas; peces, corales… Pero entonces algo llamó su atención, había algo ahí que no debería estar. Era una forma humana que se precipitaba con rapidez hacía la profundidad, pero no parecía estar nadando, simplemente cayendo, ¿Un tritón desorientado? ¿Quizás una sirena perdida? Decidió acercarse, y aquello le permitió despejar sus dudas, aquello no era ni un tritón ni una sirena, tenía piernas, era… ¿Un humano? Haru no tuvo tiempo de contestar la pregunta que él mismo se había formulado, el humano, que había identificado como un hombre por sus facciones, continuaba cayendo, y si seguía así moriría, el de ojos zafiro nadó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al chico y lo sacó hacía la superficie, al menos así no respiraría más agua. Aún sin tener muy claro que hacer, el de ojos zafiro decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a la orilla, ya que sí los humanos aguantaban poco tiempo en el agua sería por algo, por lo que nadó manteniendo el cuerpo del chico fuera del agua, aquello le ralentizaba un poco pero aún así no tardó demasiado en alcanzar la costa, y cuando lo hizo pudo acercarse a la arena, para descansar y dejar al chico que venía cargando. Una vez allí se permitió observar con más detenimiento al joven, tenía el cabello castaño, corto, nada que ver con el de Rin, Nagisa o el suyo propio, además, llevaba una especie de tela cubriéndole el cuerpo, en el abdomen la tela se había rasgado dejando ver un cuerpo bien trabajado, entonces notó que no se había asegurado de que el chico respirara con regularidad. ¿Se había esforzado tanto en traerlo hacía la orilla y ni siquiera se aseguraba de sí estaba bien? ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Avanzó apoyándose en sus brazos hasta llegar a la altura del rosto del joven, que parecía respirar con bastante dificultad, Haruka no supo qué hacer en ese momento y optó por soplar hacía la nariz del chico, ya que tenía entendido que los humanos captaban el oxígeno por ahí, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo. Trató de recordar que debía de hacer en esas situaciones y recordó aquel libro que Nagisa había encontrado en las profundidades, probablemente se había caído de alguno de esas cosas gigantes que navegaban por encima de ellos, trató de recordar sus indicaciones… Levantó la barbilla del chico, le presionó su nariz y posó sus labios sobre los de él, intentando pasarle algo de aire…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el joven se giró, tosiendo, y Haruka supo que ya estaba fuera de peligro, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó al moreno de los labios, no sabía muy bien porqué, pero había querido salvar a ese chico.

-¿E-Eres u-un… t-tritón?

La voz grave le sorprendió, se había olvidado por completo en la situación en la que estaba, aquel joven, que había parado de toser y se había sentado, incapaz de levantarse por ahora, le miraba atentamente, de arriba-abajo, frotándose los ojos con regularidad, como tratando de constatar que aquello no era un sueño. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los zafiros, el verde prado se encontraba con el poderoso océano.

En ese momento, _Haruka encontró algo que se podía igualar a la belleza del océano._

_*La fuerza de los tritones/sirenas se medirá por la longitud de su cabello, por eso se dice que Haruka, que tiene el cabello largo, posee la fuerza del líder del clan, así como Rin._

_Espero que les haya gustado este coso, y agradecería que algún alma bondadosa me dijese como poner las barritas separadoras o cómo se llamen, con el nuevo sistema no me entero de como se ponen. ;;_


	2. -Sapphire-

**N.A:** _Ya quiero hacer el siguiente capítulo. jsugdiua. (?) Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado review. ;; Que sepáis que la historia se ambienta en una época pasada, y gracias a todos los que me habéis explicado lo de la línea de separación. Pero a mi no me sale ninguna L. :') Este nuevo menú de FF me pone nerviosa. Yo antes sabía poner lineas. ;;_

**Pairing:** _MakoHaru [MakotoxHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_AU, Drama, a veces OoC, Yaoi [BxB]_

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Makoto odiaba el mar. No, no era eso. Makoto le tenía _miedo_ al mar. No era un miedo con el que había nacido, ni mucho menos, era un miedo que se había creado a través de circunstancia, de una en particular, la muerte de su padre. Él había muerto en una larga travesía cuando su barco naufragó, aquello pasaba con relativa frecuencia en estos tiempos, y el castaño lo sabía, pero aún así, viendo a vecinos y amigos perder familiares en estos accidentes, nunca pensó que él mismo tendría que lamentar la pérdida de alguien preciado en esas circunstancias.

Pero aquello no había logrado que él dejase de embarcarse en largos viajes en barco, tras la tragedia, más que nunca, se sentía en la necesidad de trabajar lo máximo para asegurar que su madre y sus hermanos pudieran seguir viviendo con la comodidad que habían disfrutado hasta ahora, anteponiendo aquello a su propia seguridad y felicidad. Sabía bien que el negocio mercante que su abuelo había establecido años atrás no le exigía viajar con tanta frecuencia, que incluso podía pedirle a alguno de los hombres de confianza que viajase por él, pero había decidido no hacerlo, porque sabía que aquello haría que su madre notase que el castaño le temía al mar y eso le preocuparía, algo que él quería evitar a toda costa. Makoto era _demasiado_ amable.

Quizás fue esa amabilidad la que le impidió negarse a un viaje para mejorar las relaciones con un mercader que vivía en otra ciudad, y la que también le impidió parar el festejo con el que lo recibieron los marineros en cuanto puso un pie en el barco, a él no le gustaban demasiado las fiestas, y que celebraran su nombramiento como jefe del negocio tampoco era lo mejor del mundo, pues no era más que otro recordatorio de la muerte de su padre, pero aún así, viendo a los que a partir de ahora tendría que llamar "sus hombres" tan felices, se limitó a sonreír y a dejar que siguieran con la fiesta, mientras él se excusaba con estar demasiado cansado para poder bajar a su camarote, sin saber que horas más tarde se arrepentiría de no haber dicho "basta" por una vez.

El primer golpe fue por la mañana, y Makoto no lo habría escuchado si no fuera por los gritos que le siguieron, se levantó y apenas se vistió con lo primero que encontró en el camarote, para después salir hacía cubierta a toda velocidad, para encontrarse con un verdadero caos, los marineros corrían de un lado a otro, vociferando que el barco se estaba hundiendo, que el capitán se había dormido durante el transcurso de la noche y que el choque no había podido evitarse. _Aquello tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto._ ¡Tenía que serlo! Ni siquiera llevaba 24 horas en el barco, no podía estarle pasando esto. Pero viendo como el barco se tambaleaba y las gritas comenzaban a aparecer, mientras sus hombres se peleaban entre ellos, culpándose del desastre, buscando a aquel que había tenido la buena idea de servir alcohol al capitán en la fiesta de la noche anterior, y gritándole a aquellos que rezaban buscando su salvación, no parecía que fuese víctima de una broma.

-¡Jefe! –Una voz llamó su atención, un marinero le miraba horrorizado. – ¡Váyase, rápido, tiene que irse!

¿Irse? ¿A dónde? Estaba en una embarcación que poco a poco se hundía, probablemente la distancia hasta el puerto no era mucha, ya que habían zarpado ayer en la tarde, pero, por muy buen nadador que fuese, no llegaría. Su único destino era el mar, el furioso océano se lo tragaría como se había tragado a su padre. ¿Era ese su destino? Las olas le respondieron, golpeando la cubierta del barco, su altura sorprendió a los más jóvenes y también a los más veteranos, y todos fueron llevados por su fuerza hacía el prado azul, que los engulló sin distinguir, incluido al castaño, que tan solo pudo pensar en lo que le pasaría a su familia. ¡Su familia! No era difícil saber quién le sucedería en el negocio sí su vida se acababa ahí, no quería que su hermano sufriese la misma suerte que su padre o él, ¡no! Además, su madre aún no se había recuperado de la muerte de su marido, no podía dejarle él también, ¡jamás! El de ojos esmeraldas no podía dejar a su familia, no debía, era incapaz de hacer algo como eso. Se preguntó si podría nadar hacía alguna de las tablas que se habían desprendido del barco por el golpe, debía avisar a sus hombres para que también lo hicieran, no quería sacrificios, quería que todos estuviesen a salvo. _Pero su cuerpo no se movió._ Lo intentó e intentó, pero lo único que conseguía era recordar las palabras de aquel hombre: "Lo siento, tu padre era un gran hombre, pero el mar no diferencia entre el bueno y el malo, se lo lleva todo, y eso incluye a tu padre y su tripulación." ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Por qué recordaba todo eso ahora? Su familia… Él no podía dejarles solos…

_Sus pensamientos fueron arrastrados por la misma ola que le llevó al fondo del océano._

Para cuando despertó, notó una presión contra sus labios y después sintió como si alguien hubiese estado lijando su garganta hasta hacerla sangrar, era una sensación horrible y no podía parar de toser, ¿dónde estaba? Solo recordaba que el barco en el que viajaba había chocado, él se había caído al mar por una ola, su cuerpo no se movía y se había… ¿Hundido? _¿Estaba muerto? ¿Sí estaba muerto por qué le dolía tanto la garganta y el cuerpo en general? _Se apoyó sobre sus manos, tenía las piernas demasiado adoloridas – ¿quizás se había golpeado cuando cayó de barco? – como para tratar de levantarse. Entonces lo vio. Lo primero que vislumbró fue su cabello, azabache, brillante, largo, recogido en una trenza, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de una mujer, pero cuando enfocó algo mejor la vista, pudo ver un abdomen desnudo bien trabajado, obviamente masculino, y después una cola. _¿Una cola? ¿Había visto bien? _Se frotó los ojos una y otra vez, aquello no podía ser verdad. Por un momento había pensado que el chico fuese un marinero que le había rescatado, pero no recordaba a ningún marinero mitad-pez. Tenía que estar soñando, alucinando, se tenía que haber dado un golpe considerable en la cabeza, sí, eso tenía que ser. Se pellizcó, y frotó sus ojos nuevamente, pero la cola seguía ahí. El chico no parecía mirarlo, estaba como absorbido observado la arena, quizás pensando, quién sabe lo que hacía, ¡tenía cola, no era humano! ¡Quizás se estaba comunicando con los granitos de arena!

-¿E-eres u-un… t-tritón? –Su propia voz le sorprendió, sonaba increíblemente ronca y ni siquiera pensaba decir eso en alto, era más un pensamiento que otra cosa.

Pero aquel pensamiento que se había escapado fue suficiente para que el de cabello azabache levantase la vista para centrar su atención en él. Sus ojos azules le cautivaron en ese preciso momento, reflejaban el mar, no un mar agresivo como el que casi le había matado, un océano hermoso, que te acariciaba.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia. –La voz era melódica, no femenina, se notaba masculina, pero aún así, hermosa y cautivadora en cada sílaba pronunciada.

Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Makoto comenzó a trabajar por fin, estaba delante de una criatura fantástica que hasta ahora había considerado una leyenda, y que, según había oído, podía hechizar a las personas con su belleza y voz –la verdad aquello no le extrañaría, teniendo en cuenta al chico que tenía delante, que parecía haber sido esculpido cuidadosamente por una Diosa–, y él, le estaba hablando como si se tratase de un amigo. No tenía sentido.

-¿T-Tú me has salvado? –Fue lo único coherente que salió de la boca del de ojos esmeralda, que trataba de no mirar la cola del contrario, cuyas escamas parecían zafiros finamente pulidos.

-Evidentemente. –Atajó el moreno– Si no fuese por mí y teniendo en cuenta que te estabas hundiendo y ahogando, habrías muerto. Qué patético. Incluso necesitaste que te proporcionara aire.

¿Proporcionar aire? A Makoto solo se le ocurría una manera en la que podía haber hecho eso, y que además explicaba la presión que había sentido sobre sus labios al despertar.

-¿M-Me has besado? –Exclamó, entre asombro y horror, ¡era su primer beso! ¡Se supone que debía dárselo a aquella dama que fuese a compartir su vida con él! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

_¿Besar? _El moreno arqueó una ceja. ¿No era esa una forma de llamar a una muestra de afecto que los humanos realizaban? Él no había hecho semejante tontería, aquello solo sería un contacto físico innecesario… _Espera, ¿contacto físico con un humano? _Entonces se dio cuenta. Todo lo que había sucedido desde que había salido del agua no era más que una flamante violación de las normas que su propio padre, jefe del clan de los delfines, había impuesto, y que él mismo había clasificado como "cosas demasiado obvias para ser reglas". No solo había mantenido contacto, tanto físico como verbal con un humano, había intervenido en el ciclo natural de las cosas al salvar al chico de su muerte y ni siquiera había mantenido oculta su condición de tritón, exponiendo a su especie. El color se le fue de la cara, y poco a poco se fue arrastrando con los brazos hacía el mar. Tenía que irse de allí, y tenía que hacerlo ya, pero cuando su cola ya tocaba el agua, un fuerte brazo le agarró del suyo propio y le detuvo.

-¡N-No te vayas! Y-Yo… T-Tú no me has contestado…

-No te he besado, no te he salvado la vida, no me conoces, no soy un tritón y todo lo que ha pasado aquí en realidad no ha pasado. ¿Entiendes? Olvídame. –Contestó atropelladamente y cortante el moreno, liberándose del agarre del más alto, para después dejar la superficie atrás, mientras se zambullía cada vez más hondo en el mar.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, ese mismo día le había dicho a Rin que los humanos eran unos seres patéticos y que nadie en su sano juicio mostraría un mínimo interés en ellos, pero no solo había salvado a uno, sino que también había mantenido contacto con él. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Quizás salir a la superficie había alterado su conducta? No lo tenía claro, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que sí alguien se enteraba de lo que había pasado restringirían su libertad y lo vigilarían como nunca, tendría que olvidarse de nadar libremente y eso es algo que no se podía permitir. Nadie debía saber lo que había pasado y sin embargo sentía la necesidad de contárselo a Rin, el había estado en la superficie antes que él y puede que le ayudase a entender un poco mejor lo que había pasado, quizás a todos los tritones sentían lo mismo y al llegar ahí arriba tenían la necesidad de establecer contacto con humanos –en su caso intervenir en el ciclo natural para salvar a uno, pero eso no tenía importancia–. En cuanto alcanzó una profundidad que él sintió como considerable se detuvo a pensar detenidamente en lo que tenía que hacer. Era poco probable que alguien le hubiese visto, y aunque se diera el caso, la gente no crearía que Haruka Nanase, que consideraba a los humanos como raza inferior, malgastase un tiempo que podría haber usado para nadar en atender o cuidar a una persona, en eso no tendría problema.

¿Pero quién sabe lo que podría hacer aquel chico? Se había ido de allí a toda prisa, sin sopesar las acciones que podría llevar a cabo aquel 4-piernas, a pesar de que le había advertido que lo olvidara –su tono no había sonado muy amenazante pero al menos lo había intentado–, hasta él entendía que las probabilidades de que el de orbes esmeralda no compartiese la hazaña de haber sido rescatado por un ser majestuoso como eran los tritones era bastante baja. Ahora sí que estaba perdido, su especie podría estar en peligro, se golpeó mentalmente, estaba siendo un melodramático, incluso si la noticia de su existencia se extendía entre los humanos, era imposible que encontraran el lugar donde vivían, lo mejor para él sería mantenerse alejado de todo lo que tuviese que ver con los humanos durante un tiempo. Mínimo mientras conseguía olvidarse de _aquellos orbes esmeralda._

En la superficie, Makoto estaba aún más confundido de lo que había estado en presencia del mitad-pez. Todas aquellas negaciones atropelladas carecían de sentido. ¿Qué no le había salvado? ¿Qué no era un tritón? ¿Qué le olvidara? No entendía nada, lo único que sabía es que la profundidad de aquellos ojos zafiro era algo que no podría olvidar nunca.


	3. -Amethyst-

**N.A:** _Ay, por fin estoy aquí de nuevo. xD Pero últimamente tengo exámenes. D: Aún así espero poder actualizar más seguido, muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís en esta historia y me apoyáis con un review. Sois amor. \o/ [Espero que el capítulo sea lo suficientemente largo. (?) Ya sé poner rayitas. ewe]_

**Pairing:** _MakoHaru [MakotoxHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_AU, Drama, a veces OoC, Yaoi [BxB]_

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, también lo hicieron las semanas, los meses y las estaciones y no le volvió a ver. Makoto nunca compartió con nadie lo que había pasado, había cambiado la historia porque no quería que nadie más supiese de la existencia de aquellas bellas criaturas, aún sí guardárselo para sí solo era egoísta. <em>Aquello era lo único en lo que se permitía ser egoísta.<em>

Para todos los que le conocían, el castaño se había salvado gracias a una tabla caída de la embarcación y su don para la natación. Nadie se preguntó porqué ninguno de los otros marineros había tenido esa suerte o cómo el de ojos esmeralda había nadado tan rápido teniendo en cuenta las heridas con las que le encontraron, y aquello facilitó al castaño que su historia fuese creíble, no era bueno mintiendo y demasiadas preguntas probablemente hubiesen derrumbado su coartada.

Aún así, de vez en cuando, Makoto se descubría a sí mismo visitando aquel lugar en el que le vio, a pesar de que muchas veces se había dado media vuelta corriendo, recordándose a sí mismo que debía olvidar a aquel joven, que nunca volvería a verlo, pero poco a poco aquella fortaleza fue cayendo y eran más los días en lo que se sentaba en aquella costa recordando aquellos ojos azules que se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su memoria, algunas veces le parecía ver las preciosas escamas azules que había en su cola, pero nunca lo pudo comprobar, pues de la misma manera en la que aquel brillo zafiro aparecía, desaparecía, sin dejar rastro. _Y Makoto empezó a pensar que quizás no estaría mal tirarse una vez más al agua, esta vez fingiendo que se ahogaba, para que aquel precioso tritón volviese a él._

En el fondo del océano, Haruka no estaba mejor. Sabía que habían pasado 4 meses, tres semanas y dos días desde que había sufrido aquel "accidente" –por llamarlo de algún modo– en la superficie y eso era preocupante. El paso del tiempo nunca le había importado y ahora se comportaba como esas sirenas de los cuentos que babeaban por los príncipes de los clanes. ¡Qué asco! Había algo en ese humano, algo en esos ojos esmeraldas… Que simplemente no podía olvidar.

Y aquello era muy frustrante, claro que lo era. Era el heredero del clan de los delfines, amante del nado, no una sirena enamorada. _¿Enamorada…?_ Se paró seriamente a analizar lo que acababa de pensar, aunque había pasado un largo –y eterno– tiempo desde "aquello", nunca se había planteado que algo como el amor tuviese algo que ver.

En realidad, no se había planteado nada, simplemente había evitado el tema, desde el día en el que volvió y Nagisa lo ametralló con preguntas, de las cuales ni una sola recibió respuesta, había esquivado el tema a toda costa. Quizás porque pensaba que esa sería la mejor forma de olvidar, y en cierta parte lo era. No lograba recordar que le había impulsado a salvar a ese chico, ni que estaba pensando mientras lo hacía, pero lo que sí lograba recordar era como aquellas esmeraldas había perforado su ser destrozando todos y cada uno de sus principios.

Y algo le decía que podían pasar años y la situación seguiría siendo la misma. Pero algo como enamorarse no estaba en sus planes de futuro, y ni siquiera sabía si era eso lo que pasaba realmente, no sabía como funcionaban esas cosas. Y tan solo se le ocurrió una persona que podría saber algo de eso.

El viaje no fue largo y Haruka se aseguró de que nadie lo viera, hasta distinguir aquella cabellera oscura y los ojos azules, que pronto le detectaron y le miraron con un deje de molestia. El joven tritón aún no entendía como Rin insistía en que sí quería visitarle lo hiciese por la parte norte, donde Sousuke vigilaba, sí sabía de sobra que éste le odiaba, sería mucho más fácil colarse a escondidas.

-Nanase, ¿A qué has venido? –Escupió el más alto, mirándolo con superioridad, Haruka se había acostumbrado a su egocentrismo.

-Quiero hablar con Rin. –Aquello pareció molestarle aún más al guardia, a sabiendas de que era obvio que esa era la única razón posible por la que el joven delfín apareciese allí.

-Está bien. –Contestó el más alto, no le gustaba la idea, pero negarle la entrada solo le causaría problemas con el pelirrojo – Más te vale no meterte en el camino de Rin, Nanase, o te las verás conmigo.

El mayor suspiró y continuó su camino, bastante tenía con lo suyo como para pararse a pasar en lo que había hecho mal exactamente para ganarse el odio de Yamazaki, aunque, sinceramente, no le importaba demasiado. Alejó sus pensamientos estúpidos para centrarse en no ser visto, eso le causaría problemas no sólo a él, sino también a Rin, no quería ser el causante de una nueva guerra entre en el Clan del Delfín y el Clan del Tiburón.

Nadó con cuidando, asegurándose de pasar los lugares en los que el pelirrojo solía estar o que mencionaba en sus conversaciones, al principio la búsqueda no fue fructífera y casi consigue que un joven de cabellos plateados –Haruka estaba seguro de que Rin había hablado de ese chico– le viese, pero fue ese mismo joven quién gritó al océano desesperado que no entendía como "Matsuoka-senpai" podía pasarse el día entrenando en la zona norte, siendo ésta la peor zona y la más peligrosa para hacerlo. Aquello bastó para que el delfín supiese a donde ir.

No tardó mucho en vislumbrar la llamativa cabellera rojiza nadando a través de corales y peces, ciertamente la zona no era la mejor para el nado, los corales crecían sin control y sus complicadas formas dificultaban el acceso, aquello no parecía importarle a Rin, que en cuanto vio la cabellera negra se paró en seco para después avanzar hacía Haruka, eran muy pocas las veces en las que éste aparecía por territorio de tiburones y debía de tratarse de algo grave.

-Hey, Haru. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Se apresuró a preguntar el mayor, la presencia del moreno allí, unido a que Nagisa le había comentado que últimamente Haruka subía muy a menudo a la superficie y nunca decía lo que hacía, solo conseguían que se preocupara más.

-Quería hablar contigo. –El tiburón se sintió morir. ¿No podía ir directo al grano y ya? ¿De verdad tenía que decir todas esas obviedades por el camino?

-Eso ya lo veo, Haru, ya lo veo.

-Ah, supongo que sí. –Haruka desvió sus ojos azules hacía abajo, solía ser muy directo, pero aquello era un poco _raro_– Rin, tú… ¿Alguna vez has experimentado ese estado emocional surcado por la alegría, en el cual una persona se siente intensamente atraída por otra, que le da la satisfacción de alguien quien pueda comprender y compartir tantas cosas como trae consigo la vida, ya sea en el océano o en la superficie?

En ese momento Haruka pensó que a Rin se le había dislocado la mandíbula, se preguntaba sí siquiera una persona podía llegar a tener esa expresión sin romperse los huesos de la cara. Entendía que la pregunta podía sonar extraña, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era él quien la formulaba, admitía que también era raro para él, y que la forma de preguntar tampoco era la más adecuada, probablemente. Pero es que no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo sin sonar como una persona llena de sentimientos innecesarios, molestos y estúpidos –Rin prefería el término romántico–.

-¿Intensamente atraída por otra persona…? –La cara de Rin tomó el mismo tono que su pelo, pero enseguida la agitó, no tenía que pensar en la persona por la que sentía eso, sino en que era Haru quién le estaba preguntando algo como eso.

-Sí, me da la sensación de eso es lo que pasa entre Yamazaki y tú, así que pensé que si debía preguntarle a alguien debería de ser a ti. –La cara del pelirrojo se tornó del color de su cabello de nuevo, y el de orbes zafiro pensó que quizás debería haber excluido esa última parte.

-Escúchame bien, Haruka. No sé de qué estás hablando, y espero que no le digas a nadie más ese tipo de cosas. –El hecho de que pronunciara el nombre completo, daba entender que el tiburón había pasado de la vergüenza al enfado, más propio de él– Y menos sé que ha podido suceder para que tú, precisamente tú, Haruka-no-necesito-sentimientos-inútiles, me preguntes este tipo de cosas, sospechosamente después de que Nagisa me haya dicho que últimamente subes a la superficie.

El moreno bajó la cabeza, no había pensado en ello, él no era precisamente _muy sociable, _por lo que no había tenido en cuenta que Nagisa pudiese notar su ausencia, pensaba que el rubio simplemente había achacado sus ausencias a que había ido a nadar más lejos que de costumbre, pero parece que no había sido así.

Además, ¡no era su culpa! No es como si él realmente quisiese ir ahí arriba, simplemente pasaba, se iba a nadar a cualquier parte y acababa en aquella playa buscando al dueño de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, era inevitable, él no lo había pedido. Se sentía expuesto sabiendo que Rin conocía sus escapadas involuntarias a la superficie.

-No sé qué es lo que has encontrado allí arriba… –Haruka sintió como el mayor posaba las manos en sus hombros– Pero tú más que nadie sabes que el contacto con humanos está prohibido, sé que yo mismo te dije que quizás encontrarías algo interesante allí arriba, pero... Son dos mundos diferentes, no podemos estar juntos… Además, tú no querrías acabar como aquellos que hacen un contrato con Kisumi, ¿cierto?

El de ojos zafiro pensó entonces en el de cabello rosa, todo el mundo sabía que se trataba de un tritón sin un clan específico que además de llevar a cabo prácticas de dudosa legalidad, tenía un serio problema de obsesión con el contacto físico. Los rumores decían que podía transformar a los seres oceánicos en humanos, cambiando su cola por unas piernas, pero también era cierto que algunos decían que las cláusulas de sus contratos solía ser abusivas, y, que, como en todo, siempre había un "pero" en los deseos de los tritones o sirenas que a él acudían.

Haruka ni siquiera había considera acudir a Kisumi como una opción, en realidad, no había recordado su existencia hasta ese momento. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, debería habérselo planteado antes, no hablaba de transformarse en humano, por supuesto que no, aquello sería como renunciar a nadar, prácticamente, él no haría tal cosa, pero estaba seguro de que alguien como el de ojos amatista tenía más información que nadie sobre los humanos, y quién sabe sí sobre el humano de ojos esmeralda.

-Está bien, Rin, lo entiendo. No hay nada allá arriba, solo fue curiosidad temporal, no pensé que Nagisa y tú le daríais tanto importancia. –El rostro del pelirrojo se suavizó y Haruka consideró que tenía una gran capacidad para mentir sin ser descubierto– Tengo que irme, no quiero causarte problemas.

-¡Espera, Haruka! No hagas ninguna tontería…

El moreno cerró los ojos, suspirando mientras asentía con la cabeza, Rin le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de _"a la próxima tengamos un carrera" _y el de ojos zafiro se fue, cruzó el territorio de los tiburones de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho antes, con cuidado de no ser descubierto, y sintió un gran alivio cuando logró irse, esta vez sin pasar por la zona custodiada por Sousuke, no más problemas por hoy.

Fijó su destino y nadó a toda velocidad, la cueva –por llamarlo de algún modo– donde vivía Kisumi estaba en territorio neutral y no precisamente cerca, hasta a Haruka le llevó cerca de una media hora de nado llegar a tan remoto lugar, y comenzó a cuestionarse sí realmente había sido buena idea estar ahí después de que el de ojos amatista, tras verlo, se abalanzara sobre él.

-Oh, Haru, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No todos los días tengo el honor de que un valiente heredero de clan me visite. –El de ojos zafiro arqueó una ceja, no le gustaban demasiado las formalidades, pero que un desconocido lo tratase de esa manera era en cierto modo extraño.

-Te ruego que te abstengas de tratarme tan familiarmente, teniendo en cuenta que no me conoces. –Haruka trató de quitarse de encima al de cabello rosa, le recordaba a ese pulpo que de pequeño se le había enganchado en el hombro, era _exactamente igual_.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres tal cual dicen los rumores. –Kisumi se separó del moreno muy a su pesar, pero no era muy cómodo abrazar a alguien que te fulminaba con la mirada– Me pregunto sí a tu humano le gustarás con ese carácter tuyo.

Los ojos del delfín se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo ese pulpo podía saber algo como aquello? Se removió incómodo, había pensado que eso era algo que solo él sabía, que una garrapata de cabello rosa estuviese al tanto de ello no era ni mucho menos tranquilizador.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. No te pongas así. –Como si leyese su mente, Kisumi rió restándole importancia al asunto– Solo era una conjetura, pero es que la mayoría viene por eso, no tengo mucho más que ofrecer más allá de llevar a tierra a aquellos que han encontrado el amor fuera del mar, además hasta a mí me han llegado las noticias de tus últimas subidas a escondidas. Así que suponía que tú vendrías a lo mismo. ¡Quién lo diría del gran Haruka, quién no tiene sentimientos! Renunciar a tus bellas escamas por un simple humano…

-Yo no he venido para renunciar a nada.

-Ya, bueno, pues te traigo novedades, ¡no puedes vivir en tierra con esa bonita cola! Hacen falta piernas, ¡piernas! –Le recordó el mayor, como si Haruka no pudiese comprender aquello.

-¿Y? Yo no me iré ahí arriba, tendría que estar loco para renunciar a nadar por algo como eso. Simplemente había oído que tú tenías algún tipo de artilugio –fuera de lo legal, por supuesto, como todo lo que tienes, pensó Haruka, pero prefirió omitirlo para no ganarse un enemigo más– con el que se puede observar a los humanos.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que tengas que renunciar a nadar? ¡Menuda estupidez! –Kisumi parecía haberse quedado en la primera frase de todo lo que Haruka había dicho– ¡Los humanos también nadan! Incluso hacen competiciones, ¿sabes? ¿No sería mucho mejor poder estar con tu humano que verlo a través de uno de mis preciados objetos? La gente no para de inventarse chismes como esos sobre que no puedes nadar para hacerme perder clientes, de verdad…

Haruka se quedó callado, como analizando cada una de las palabras que el de cabello rosa había dicho, ¿No tendría que renunciar a nadar? ¿Y podría verlo a él? ¡No! Estaba cometiendo un error, ¿pero qué mejor manera de sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza que enfrentándolo? Se sentía como Rin en ese instante, lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos estúpidos e innecesarios.

–Y bien, Haruka Nanase, dime ahora… _¿Has venido para qué te convierte en humano?_


	4. -Sand-

**N.A:** _Debería estudiar, pero solo me queda un examen y pronto podré escribir más y más rápido. Woooh. (?) No, en serio. Debería estudiar._

**Pairing:** _MakoHaru [MakotoxHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_AU, Drama, a veces OoC, Yaoi [BxB]_

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

* * *

><p>-No sin antes informarme de tus abusivas condiciones.<p>

La sonrisa de Kisumi desapareció un momento, pero pronto se le volvió a dibujar, como si el tono seco de Haruka no le perturbara en lo absoluto.

-¿Abusivas condiciones, eh? Yo no lo llamaría así. La gente viene aquí pidiendo cosas casi imposibles, no pueden exigir también mantener cado uno de sus privilegios. Se piensan que yo voy a cumplir todos sus deseos sin pedirle a cambio, qué despropósito. Creo que no entienden bien la magnitud de lo que desean.

Haruka frunció el ceño, no solo por las palabras de Kisumi, si no porque éste se acercaba peligrosamente a su hombro, como tentando agarrarlo sin que el moreno se diese cuenta, quizás no le había quedado claro que lo del contacto físico no iba demasiado con el delfín.

-La gente que acude a ti está desesperada, no esperes que piensen con claridad.

-Eso también es cierto. –El de cabello rosa hizo una mueca, cuando, al querer posar su mano sobre el hombre del de ojos zafiro, este le apartó – Entiendo que yo soy la última opción, aunque eso no es precisamente un motivo de orgullo. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, ¿cierto? Estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Será que tú también estás desesperado? –El mayor señaló a Haruka, quién se preguntó si nunca nadie le había dicho que señalar era de mala educación.

-En realidad –Aclaró el de cabello oscuro – estábamos hablando de tus abusivas condiciones.

-Ah, cierto… La verdad que en tu caso sería algo más difícil. Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara. No te puedes comparar con un tritón o una sirena cualquiera. Hay una diferencia, solo hay que ver la diferencia de velocidad en las carreras entre clanes. ¡Hasta yo sé que eres el más rápido, y que exceptuando al heredero del clan del tiburón, los demás no llegan a verte siquiera! Vosotros, los niños bien de los clanes, estáis hechos de otra pasta, ¿Me sigues? –Haruka apenas podía evitar poner una cara de asco a cada palabra soltada por el de ojos amatista – Hacer de ti un humano, conllevaría bastante esfuerzo, y el precio debería ser equivalente a ese trabajo.

Haruka arqueó una ceja, después de tener que aguantar el rollo del siglo con Kisumi, al fin venía la información que le interesaba, _el precio_.

-Tratándose de ti, creo que un precio justo sería tu voz. Sí, una voz fuerte y melodiosa, capaz de engatusar a hombres y mujeres.

-¿Mi voz? –El de ojos zafiro se quedó pensando un rato, había barajado que el precio fuese algo como un ojo, una extremidad, todas sus riquezas o su puesto como heredero del clan del delfín –aunque eso último no le parecía tener mucho sentido–, pero, ¿su voz? El no era muy dado a expandirse en las conversaciones, y, por lo general, sus amigos le comprendían sin tener que abrir la boca, por lo que ceder su voz tampoco era algo exagerado.

-Claro, tu voz. Entiéndelo, es como un aval. La recuperarás en el momento en el que quieras volver al océano. –Kisumi sonreía como un niño pequeño, parecía que el pequeño delfín se había dejado engatusar, por supuesto que recuperaría su voz, pero eso sería cuando su cuerpo se deshiciese en el mar.

-¿Volver? ¿Podría volver? –A Haru los ojos se le iluminaban como si acabase de descubrir una nueva zona en la que nadar, parecía que aquello solo tenía ventajas, había vivido siempre oyendo los constantes insultos hacía la profesión de Kisumi, pero parecía que todo era bueno, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo? – ¿Hay estancia mínima? ¿Recuperaría mi voz y cola en cuanto entrara en el océano?

-Lo siento, pero esos son detalles que no puedo divulgar así como así sin saber sí te someterás a mis métodos o no… Hay cosas a las que ni los herederos de clanes puedes acceder, ¿sabes?

Haruka cerró los ojos con pesar, que lo conocieran solo como "heredero de un clan" era ciertamente molesto, él era Haruka Nanase, y nada más, sus méritos se los había conseguido por sí solo, no necesitaba aquel título burocrático para vivir, se había vuelto casi molesto. Por otra parte, el hecho de no poder acceder a toda la información sobre los métodos –de dudosa legalidad– de Kisumi le complicaban las cosas, no podía simplemente decir "sí" e irse al mundo de los humanos como si de unas vacaciones a la zona norte del océano se tratasen, las cosas se habían tornado muy complicados, y a él no le gustaba demasiado pensar, prefería nadar.

-Si no puedo saber cómo van a ser las cosas, no pretendas que te dé una respuesta aquí y ahora… Debería consultarlo. –El moreno ya se estaba girando, lo mejor es que volviera de una vez a su territorio, tardaría en llegar y además Nagisa ya debía de estar de los nervios, debería inventarse una buena excusa para su injustificada ausencia, pero unas estruendosas risas hicieron que se girase, el de ojos amatista parecía estar partiéndose en dos de tanto reír, como si alguien le hubiese contado el mejor chiste de la historia.

-Perdona… –Entre las risas, Kisumi apenas podía conseguir una palabra coherente– ¿Acabas de decir consultar? –Y volvían las risas, Haruka se estaba poniendo nervioso– ¿Y qué vas a consultar? «Hola, papá, me quiero ir al mundo de los humanos, dejando al clan sin heredero, deshonrando nuestro apellido al utilizar métodos "ilegales", convirtiéndote en el hazmerreír de los reyes de los clanes, saltarme todas tus normas y, además, como plus, lo hago todo por un humano, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me das permiso?» ¿Algo así? Poseidón, te creía más inteligente…

Se había equivocado, sí necesitaba ese título nobiliario, ahora mismo tenía unas ganas tremendas de decirle al de cabello rosado algo como «Sabes quién soy, ¿cierto? Pues como te rías una vez más de mí no habrá océano suficiente para esconderte. » Rin estaría orgulloso de él sí pudiese leerle el pensamiento en ese instante, debía ser la primera –y probablemente última– en la que Haruka Nanase había admitido sin presiones del de cabello rojo que él era el heredero del clan del delfín y que se le respetase por ello, ya que su futuro era convertirse en el rey de esa zona.

-No tenía pensado consultarlo con mi padre, pulpo.

El moreno se había puesto lo suficientemente nervioso como para pasar de los formalismos dignos de su puesto a un tono más coloquial y hasta cierto punto agresivo que para el de ojos amatista solo aumentaba las posibilidades de que ese joven cayese en su engaño, después de todo, Haruka no era más que un niño en un cuerpo de adulto cubierto de una coraza para ocultar cualquier sentimiento, pero seguía siendo un niño, así que si hallabas el punto correcto, no tardarías en conseguir que creyese estar al mando de la situación cuando en realidad se había convertido en una simple marioneta, un método cruel –para Kisumi era un método _inteligente, _la palabra cruel no causaba precisamente buena impresión en sus clientes.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y con quién pensabas consultarlo? ¿Con los amigos a los que ni siquiera les contaste la verdad porque de antemano ya sabías que lo únicos que recibirías serían broncas sobre la estupidez que estabas cometiendo? ¿Lo consultarás con ellos?

Haruka se estaba cansando de todo esa discusión, todos habían decidido cuál sería su futuro sin ni siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, hasta ese asqueroso pulpo estaba al tanto de lo reducida que era su lista de "_Cosas que Haruka Nanase puede hacer sin que se le echen encima_", su libertad había suprimida desde el día en el que había nacido, incluso con el talento como nadador, solo había empeorado su situación. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que alguien respetase su opinión? _Futuro, reinar, futuro, carreras de cortesía… _Nagisa y Rin no paraban de insistir en ello. "¡Serás un gran jefe de clan, Haru-chan" o "Estoy deseando que nos enfrentemos en carreras cuando ambos seamos jefes de clan, Haru." eran las frases que más escuchaba al largo del día. Sabía que ellos no buscaban molestarle, mucho menos incomodarle, pero Haruka estaba cansado de vivir una vida cuyo destino ya estaba escrito, la única vez que había hecho algo por sí mismo, subir ahí arriba y salvar un humano, había sido rechazado.

¡No los entendía, de verdad que no los entendía! Llenándose la boca con elogios sobre lo maravilloso que es ir a la superficie y echando pestes a aquellos que deciden hacerlo. Le había costado 16 años encontrar un sueño, ¡y ahora se lo querían prohibir! ¿Acaso no era eso lo que le habían dicho que hiciese? "Tienes que encontrar tu sueño, todos tenemos uno." ¡Pues ese era su maldito sueño, ir ahí arriba y aclarar las cosas con el jodido humano! No era el mejor del mundo, pero al menos ahora podía decir que sí tenía uno. Ellos no entendían… No entendían nada. Obvio que a Haruka le gustaba nadar, ¡ero lo mejor del mundo, qué decir, del Universo! Pero él no iba a vivir nadando para los demás, todos se habían empeñado en que así debía ser, lo veía, las miradas de todos cuando habitaban en el clan del delfín, sobre su cola, _sobre su velocidad_, _sobre sus victorias_, escuchaba cada susurro, cada expectativa creada. ¿Y qué pasaba sí un día fallaba? Él no quería toda esa presión, cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía incapaz de nadar, el nadar era su refugio, si vida, su hogar, no su trabajo o su obligación.

-De hecho, no iba a consultarlo con nadie. Hagámoslo.

La respuesta fue rápida, no era más que una rabieta infantil, y hasta a Kisumi le dio cierta pena lo que iba a pasar. Haruka no lo sabía, por supuesto que no, pero el de ojos amatista tenía constancia que aquellas palabras llenas de rabia sellarían lo que le quedaba de vida, que seguramente, y en la mayoría de los casos, no sería mucha una vez que subiese ahí arriba. Porque había sido fácil engañarlo, y el de cabello rosado sabía la causa, aquel chico que ahora le miraba desafiante, gritándole « ¿Y ahora qué, eh? » con la mirada solo quería huir, escapar de todo lo que le ataba en el océano, que no era poco. Se sentía un tanto criminal, muchos tritones y sirenas habían caído en sus tretas y en ninguno de los casos se había sentido mínimamente afectado, porque todos ellos iban allí con deseos avariciosos, como el enamorar a un humano al que, en gran parte de los casos, solo habían visto en la lejanía y habían considerado apropiado para ellos juzgándole tan solo por su aspecto físico, pero Haruka era diferente. El pequeño delfín había encontrado en el chico de ojos esmeralda la salida que le permitiría huir de todo lo que le incomodaba en el océano, él no lo sabía, pero se había enamorado de lo que aquel humano le brindaba, el poder escapar. Pero Kisumi no podía permitirse el sentimentalismo en su trabajo, por el bien de su hermano, al que deseaba no tener que hacer nunca lo que él hacía, debía ser severo con aquellos que a él acudían, y eso incluía al joven de ojos oceánicos. Pagaría su avaricia convirtiéndose en espuma.

-Está bien, Haruka. –El de ojos amatista esbozó una sonrisa mientras cogía de las manos al de cabello azabache, quien no pudo evitar poner una mueca ante el contacto– A partir de ahora no habrá vuelta atrás. –El de orbes zafiro asintió, no se echaría atrás, cumpliría su maldito sueño, y el de cabello rosado no pudo evitar que su sonrisa tomase un matiz de tristeza– _Haruka Nanase, tu voz cambiarás por dos piernas que caminar te permitirán, más has de saber, que los sentimientos efímeros son, y sí tu voluntad decae mientras en tierra estás, sí dejas de luchar, sí aquello que te hizo abandonar tu hogar te abandona sin más, y te ves incapaz de aguantar más, tu voz a ti volverá,_ _para tus últimos momentos cantar antes de mezclarte con el océano como bella y frágil espuma de mar._

El delfín quiso parar todo aquello en el momento en el que las palabras fueron pronunciadas por Kisumi. ¿Convertirse en espuma? ¿Era eso a lo que el de cabello rosado llamaba "volver al océano"? ¿Su única opción era permanecer en tierra siempre o morir? ¡Él no quería eso! Sí eso pasaba, no podría volver a nadar en el océano, no vería más a Nagisa, Rin, o incluso a Sousuke… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, todo parecía nublarse y el dolor solo aumentaba, arrancándole gritos y quejidos, dudaba de poder aguantar consciente algo como eso, y su mirada se enfocó en el causante de esa agonía, el joven de orbes amatistas apenas y podía mirarlo, mientras susurraba un _"Lo siento",_ que llegó al delfín justo cuando todo se volvió negro.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, el dolor aún permanecía allí, la luz le impedía abrir sus ojos por completo y Haruka pensó que todo había sido un sueño y que en realidad estaba despertando, pero pudo comprobar que no cuando al fin consiguió que sus orbes zafiro observasen lo que le rodeaba. No estaba en el océano, no estaba en su zona, para empezar ni siquiera estaba en el agua. Todo a su alrededor era una costa y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de arena, reconocía el lugar, aquí había salvado al humano, estúpido dos-piernas… ¿Dos-piernas? El burlesco mote y el dolor, que volvía al ataque, le hicieron recordar que era lo que había pasado, miró con miedo a su cola –ahora inexistente– para encontrarse con dos piernas, estilizadas, pero que dolían como si estuviesen siendo perforadas por miles de aguja a la vez. Esto no podía ser real, ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya no podía volver al océano, el clan del delfín estaría hecho un caos por su culpa, sí, su culpa, no le costaba reconocer que lo que había hecho no era más que una estupidez causada por su mentalidad infantil, gracias a eso ahora solo le esperaba una vida rodeada de seres inferiores o la muerte. ¡Maravilloso! La vida de Haruka Nanase era perfecta. Quiso al menos levantarse para poder ir hacía algún lugar, pero aquellas "piernas" no cumplían su función, parecían simples pedazos de carne inertes. El de orbes oceánicas quiso maldecir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pero recordó que, parte de no poder volver al océano, ahora carecía de voz. Era definitivo, lo único que le quedaba en esa mierda de mundo era esperar la muerte.

-P-Perdona… –Haruka se giró molesto y dispuesto a encarar a aquel que le molestaba en su retiro espiritual hacía la muerte, encontrándose con aquellos ojos esmeralda, pertenecientes al hombre que había provocado todo este suplicio, y aquello solo provocó que sus propios ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, lo mismo que hicieron los contrarios al toparse con los zafiro– T-Tú…

Para qué negarlo, Makoto se había acercado a aquel extraño en la playa porque había notado su falta de vestimenta, y él, como buen caballero, pretendía avisarle de que mostrarse de esa manera desvergonzada en un lugar público por el que muchas damas solían pasear no era lo más educado y correcto, pero todo aquello se esfumó de su cabeza en el momento en el que aquel joven se giró, mirándole directamente con aquellos ojos zafiro que le dejaron sin aliento. Esos ojos que habían ocupado su mente durante las 24 horas del día durante los últimos meses estaban ahora delante de él mostrando una expresión de desconcierto que seguramente los suyos compartían. ¿Podía tratarse de él…? Negó con rapidez, obvio no se trataba de aquel tritón, ¡este chico tenía piernas! ¡p-i-e-r-n-a-s! Aún así…

-C-Creo que deberías tapar… T-Tu cuerpo… –El castaño trató de mantenerse firme, pero la sola posibilidad de que aquel chico tuviese una mínima relación con aquel tritón desviaban cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente, a la que ya le costaba concentrarse con aquella mirada zafiro delante–

¿Tapar su cuerpo? Haruka arqueó una ceja ante tal comentario, observando detenidamente lo que a partir de ahora sería "su cuerpo", y, que, efectivamente, carecía de la cobertura de tela que el joven de cabello castaño portaba. El moreno no entendía cual era el problema en eso, más allá de que una extraña sensación le hacía temblar de vez en cuando. Quiso expresarle al chico que no entendía la necesidad de tapar su anatomía, y de paso aclararle que él era el tritón que le había salvado, y, que, por lo tanto, debería ofrecerle ayuda y tratarlo como a un ser superior que era, pero todo aquello se quedó encerrado en su mente, pues de nuevo entendió que no podría decir nada ahora que estaba sin voz, lo que hizo que inconscientemente se tocase la garganta, como esperando que con unas pocas caricias las palabras brotasen de nuevo. Aquel gesto fue fácilmente interpretado por el más alto, que comprendió que el joven no podía hablar, y decidió que quizás había sido víctima de un naufragio o similar y por eso se encontraba allí solo y sin ropa –Makoto no quería destacar eso pero era un poco imposible no fijarse en la carencia de ropajes del chico. Era su deber ayudarlo.

-¿No puedes hablar? –Haruka arrugó la frente ante tal comentario, temía que confirmar aquello le haría verse como ser débil que no era– Ya veo, ¿estás solo? –Contestar eso sí que le haría verse débil y creador de lástima, así que optó por girarse para no mirar al castaño– Ya veo… _Me llamo Makoto Tachibana, ¿me permites ayudarte?_

Y el castaño extendió su mano al de orbes zafiro, que, teniendo en cuenta su situación, aceptó con recelo aquella mano.


End file.
